


Sunset

by Iliedark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, LF2020, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliedark/pseuds/Iliedark
Summary: They feel hollow but it’s their hollowness, the sun will set and rise again.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourtingInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/gifts).



> For the one and only CourtingInsanity.  
> The amazing Beta credit goes to "emotionalsupporthufflepuff", it was an intangible mess without her.

The night filled with dew-esque landscapes and the sun was about to rise. If you weren’t looking for it specifically I am certain you will miss the tiny hidden cottage between the foliage and dense trees. You can say they were trying to hide in plain sight.

Inside the cottage was a different story altogether, it was as if the forces of the realm had come together and expanded the interiors into vast expanses and impossible dynamics. The peculiar fairytales element called Magic existed and blurred physicalities of sciences known to man.

A raven haired impeccably dressed young lady sat ramrod straight beside a dusty coffee table. Looking at her, you won’t be able to catch the painful expression hidden in the pools of her soul. She is a beauty, the epitome of perfection alright but if someone ripped open her soul they will find nothing but a lost girl who lost too much too soon. “What are we doing here?” she asked her red-haired companion.” Have you ever heard about magnets? How similar poles can repel each other. 

The red-haired young lady was a stark contrast, her hair was matted with grime as if they haven’t been washed in months, her clothes were dishevelled and she was wearing odd socks with heels. It was as if she had stopped caring about the aspect called appearances. “I wanted to meet you, How can you move on so quickly!” the red-haired companion replied, holding back tears of frustration.

“Don’t imply things you don’t understand Ginny” Pansy sighed, running a hand through her raven hair.

“Make me understand then, make me understand how you can just forget her, forget me” Ginny pleaded. She wanted to grab Pansy by the shoulders and shake the living sunlight out of her. How can she forget, how can she move on, how can anyone move on and how does she move on if moving on was even possible. She felt lost.

“I wanted time to myself Ginny, you know that as much as I do. I still need time, I promised you I will come back but I need to process this” Pansy didn’t know what was left to say to Ginny without breaking down in sobs. She has never felt so hopeless. Draco would have known what to do but just like so many he never saw the light of the day after the Battle of Hogwarts and she was just her own best friend. Until she met Ginny and her. Isn’t it just stupid that she still can’t say her name even if it has been 3 months? 3 months - 90 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes and 29 seconds as of now. She has charmed her wrist to keep the time running. A permanent reminder. A reminder of how everything she touches she destroys. And Ginny will be just the next victim. She needs to stay away from her. She needs to save Ginny, even if it means to save her from herself.

“But” Ginny started. “No, No buts, why can’t you understand Ginny, I need time. Leave me alone and stop making impromptu floo calls!” Pansy screamed.

“It’s like you died with her Pansy, I didn’t just lose Hermione, I lost you too,” Ginny mumbled, far too detached to care that her heart was breaking into million little pieces. You see, just like magnets, Ginny, Hermione and Pansy who were the polar opposite of each other - attracted and bonded. The stars in Orion’s belt were aligned to these three witches' fate that they were meant to be.

“Don’t say that, you know that’s not true, I just - I just need time?” Pansy pleaded, reaching out and holding Ginny's hands. She was afraid that if she let go Ginny would disappear.

“Don’t you think I know what goes inside pretty little head of yours? Hermione knew this would happen” Ginny interjected. “What-what?” it was the first time Ginny has left her speechless.

“It’s okay, I know, I am here, I will always be here. I will always be here” Ginny mumbled embracing Pansy. Pansy was too lost of words to utter a reply. Have you ever felt lost, numb, felt your brain running ninety thousand different scenarios at the same time and full of emotions?When your brain is too overwhelmed and you just stare into nothing hoping that nothing will start making sense. That was how Pansy felt. Pansy has lost so much, her parents, Draco, Mother Malfoy, Hermione that she was certain it was her who was the reason.

In the last three months, she sometimes wondered if her disappearance would be good for people. If she will save them from herself. She has been doing nothing but sleeping and working tirelessly.   
She just wants to forget. 

She doesn’t want to think about Ginny or Her-Hermione but the thing is that’s all she thinks about. She can’t stop her mind from going down the memory lane neither can she stop her mind from worrying about Ginny. Is Ginny okay? Has she eaten? She was in such a bad condition in the Daily Prophet picture. Should she visit Ginny? What if she hurts Ginny like Hermione? 

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. 

She is the reason why Hermione died. She is a curse. She should stay away.

“I am the reason why Hermione died.” Pansy mumbled.

“You know that’s not true, Pans. It was the aftereffects of Dolohov’s Curse” Ginny pleads.

“No, you don’t understand, I am a bad omen, It was me, It’s me. Bad things happen to people around me, It’s all me. I can’t lose you too Ginny” Pansy sobbed.

“Shhh… you are not going to lose me, it’s okay. I am here, I will always be here. It’s okay” Ginny embraced Pansy as if holding her will glue all her broken pieces together.

“Please help me, please ‘Iny” Pansy rarely showed this vulnerable side, last time she showed this side was when Hermione took her last breaths.

“I am here, We will get help, I love you, I will always be here” Ginny Weasley knew one thing for sure. Pansy Parkinson was one of her Soul Mate and even if fate decided to take one of her soul mates far too soon. She will fight to the abyss to save this one.

Even if she was broken, even if she was hurting, even if she hasn’t showered in a week. Her lover needed her and it will be a cold day in hell if she gave up. She lost Hermione to circumstances but Pansy can still be saved. She knows Pansy will go back to being detached and it won’t be the last time they will have this discussion but she is prepared to do it over and over and over again.

You see when Hermione died her and Pansy’s world ended, but the sun was still rising, the stars were still shining and everyone else was going along with their business as if these two witches haven’t experienced a shattering change and loss of a beautiful soul. As if everything was normal? Death is only evil if it affects you directly else it is just a statistic.

Ginny refuses to make what’s left of her soul a statistic.

Emotions are not a statistic.

No. They do matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue what I am doing. I have never written in this form before. What is even happening. English is so not my first language. I am scared. This is garbage? *Digs me a grave*


End file.
